Recent rapid advances in psychopharmacologic knowledge have created a pressing need to improve dissemination of knowledge to physicians and caregivers outside the specialized mental health field who actually treat the majority of patients with mental disorders. This project will address this need by developing and evaluating educational modules for nonspecialist providers of care to the elderly with mental illness. Educational materials about the elderly are especially needed given the growing numbers of patients over 65 and the increased vulnerability of the elderly to the side effects of psychotropic medications. Phase I of the project will develop and evaluate a videotape-based educational module for physicians concerning neuromotor side effects of antipsychotic medications, a group of often irreversible side effects to which elderly patients have a much higher susceptibility than younger adults. In Phase II, they will expand the focus to develop educational modules about additional aspects of antipsychotic drug treatment in the elderly, including indication and contraindications to antipsychotic use and also materials covering non- neuromotor side effects. In addition, they will develop materials about antipsychotic drug use in geriatric populations for nonphysician caregivers.